shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonas
Introduction Jonas was a simple robot, with basic function's for him. He worked for a brilliant scientist, whose main work was in the machine and cybernetic world of science. The scientist last, and greatest acheivement, was making a virus; to make machine's stronger then they were before. Unfortunatley, the scientist died because of poor heath decision's (smoking and drinking), and died before his work was aprieciated. In his anger at his master's death, Jonas smashed the first thing near him; the container of that virus. Becuase of that, Jonas was able to turn into a more funtional and more powerfull robot. He was created on Starkk. Appearance He is a red and gold plated robot, with many function's inside. The reason becuase of the bright color's, they were his creator's favorite color's. Personality In many ways, Jonas's calm and passive disposition exists as a foil to his other crew member's more abrasive personalities. He is kindhearted, notably compassionate and patient almost to a fault, acting often out of protective selflessness for his loved ones, new friends and sometimes toward even his enemies. Jonas retains a childlike purity in the face of all his encountered horrors; however, he has always displayed a significantly higher level of maturity than other's, stemming from the fact that back in his former life, the scientist alway's quized on important and some non-imprtant fact's. On the other hand, his heart does contain some darkness born from the tragedies of his life. Because of the losing the creator of his person, he has problem's of giving out emotion's to other's (Jethro being the exeption, becuase he gave him a home and away from the lonlyness of his former home). Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Considering that, some of his attack's are projectile's, it is fair to assume that he has some marksmanship skill. Hand to Hand Combat Jonas was trained in unarmed combat by some of the more physical members of the crew and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. Physical Strength He is capable of lifting up to over 100 tons when he is in fighting mode. Agility Even when not traveling for extended distances, Jonas has been shown to move and react at high speeds. Endurance He is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. He can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. He is also nearly fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures. Jonas can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. His body will automatically protects him when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Keen Intellect His intelligence is classed as above genius. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools in unorthodox and effective ways. Weapons Kaiwan Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design This character was inspires by alot: *The name jonas, stems from a robot from marvel *His overall look, comes from tony stark, iron man from marvel *And also inspired by Warlock, another from marvel. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Robot Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Stormbaron